


Decoration

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, i know nothing about painting a room so here's this, moment of angst then happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: request by anonymous on Tumblr!Hux paints the baby room and Kylo keeps trying to help him, even though he really wants to do it by himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the request was for Hux decorating the baby room or looking at how his bump has grown, touching it, feeling the baby kick.  
> why not both lmao  
> im on a roll w/ fic updates Hoo Boy

**Decoration**

They'd come to an agreement, he'd get to paint the nursery, Ren would get to decorate, and they'd settled on a crib together. He already had an idea in mind for how he'd paint the walls, bought the paint he needed, and blue tape. Ren already had brushes, he'd cleaned them off and now they were ready for use. A stepping stool was moved to the room as well.

"You know, I don't get why you're the one painting, I'm the artist."

"And I don't have an eye for decoration. You do. My design is all geometrics, it's simple and easy to do."

"And you're sure all the paint fumes won't hurt the baby?"

"I've got a mask." Hux thumbed the white mask hanging around his neck. "We'll both be fine. Now go away, I've got this completely under control."

"If you need any help just text me." Ren shrugged. Hux glared at him and he grinned. "I'll be downstairs."

"Yes, I'm well aware."

Ren gave him a quick kiss and then left. "Don't get covered in paint."

-

Hux cracked open the first bucket of paint, white, and pulled up his mask. He started with painting the doorway with the base coat, since that was the quickest thing. Then he moved onto the walls, knowing he had a lot of painting left to do.

Partway through, after going up and down the stepping stool multiple times to complete one wall and part of the ceiling, he wished he'd just had Ren do this, or had done this earlier. His back was sore and he was already exhausted. Painting a room at five and a half months pregnant wasn't his best idea ever. Still, he was determined. He'd paint the room like he said and let Ren do the heavy lifting of decorating.

He worked on finishing the next wall and was getting a corner as Ren came back in. "Hey, pumpkin."

"What?"

"You look tired, you should take a break, eat something, nap."

That all sounded great. "...Fine."

He took off the mask and resealed the paint, putting the brush down. When he came close to Ren, the man laughed. "You've got paint in your hair." He grabbed the few strands stuck together by paint.

"It doesn't matter. You promised food?"

"Yes." He wrapped an arm around Hux's shoulders and led him out. "I'll make you something good and you can take a nap."

-

He fell asleep on the couch after eating, and Kylo put a blanket over him. Then he went upstairs and entered the nursery to see how much Hux had gotten done. Since he was still on the base coat, it would be alright for him to help out, finish up the rest of the coat and a second layer.

He was putting the supplies back where he'd found them when he was discovered. Hux cleared his throat, standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed, and he looked unhappy. Sheepishly, Ren went to him and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I took a nice nap, and came up to finish working on the room _myself._ "

"Alright." He gave Hux a quick kiss, which was not returned. "I'll go back downstairs. If you need me-"

"I won't need you!"

-

He managed to finish the major part of the room's design he wanted and a bit more before he was forced to text Kylo. The design was a black line right above where the top of the crib they'd already picked out would be. Then right in the center of the walls adjacent to the door, he'd put just over the line the symbol he'd made when he was younger. He had it tattooed on his arm and back, a hexagon with a sixteen-point burst inside of it. 

The rest of the room would be red paint, and he'd solved the problem of marring his perfect black lines by putting parts of the red down first, and putting the black over it. The inside of the symbols were red, because of it.

After finishing up that, he started the long task of putting on the rest of the red. After a few minutes of slathering on red paint, he started to feel nauseous. He stopped, and took deep breaths to try and calm it.

It didn't work, and the nausea increased. He knew he was going to be sick so he pulled off the mask and hurried to the bathroom. Seconds after getting to the toilet, he was sick. The nausea didn't abide, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Kylo a text that he was throwing up.

Soon after the message went through, the door to the bathroom opened. Kylo knelt beside him, rubbing his back. Before he could greet him, he had to puke again. 

"Want me to make you some tea?" Kylo asked as he spat sick into the toilet.

"Yes, please."

-

Kylo brought him back downstairs to the couch as soon as his stomach was empty, and wrapped him up in a blanket. He made him a cup of tea, brought a box of crackers and left him to rest. 

After eating a bit and finishing his tea, he fell asleep again. Kylo checked up on him, and adjusted the blanket so he was properly covered, slipping a soft pillow under his head. He dimmed the living room lights and left again.

His nap was long, and when he woke up, he still felt tired, so he didn't move. The blanket was soft and warm, and he was comfortable laying there. The baby kicked, so he put a hand over the spot. It kicked again, and he smiled. He looked down at his belly, admiring how big he'd gotten. He looked farther along than five and a half months, more like he was over six months. He still had three and a half months more of growing to do, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Kylo was, but he didn't have to deal with the back pain that came with a heavy belly.

As he rubbed his belly, the baby kicked a third time, but then there was a kick at the other side of his belly shortly after. 

Well, that would explain why he was so big. Twins. He wondered how the ultrasound hadn't picked up on the second baby, but they must have been behind the other during the appointments.

He pushed himself up, shoving the blanket off of himself. He had to go tell Kylo. Instead of texting, he decided he'd go straight to him. It'd be much better to see his reaction face-to-face. Besides, if he did it over text, he knew Kylo would probably rush over to him and probably get himself killed in his haste.

The man wasn't downstairs, so he headed up to keep searching for him. "Ren?"

Kylo peeked out of the upstairs bathroom, "Yeah?" He had a paper towel on his hands, covered in red.

"Are you bleeding?!"

"No. It's red paint."

"Why do you-" Hux realized. "You've been working on the room!"

Kylo looked ashamed. "I'm sorry!"

"I was going to do it! I specifically said I didn't need your help! How much did you do?" He could still finish it by himself. Prove that he was still useful for something and could do things without Kylo's help.

"...All of it."

Hux's face fell. He turned and left before Kylo could say anything else, and went into their bedroom. There was a click as the door locked, and a meow from Millicent who'd been shut inside so she wouldn't get at the paint. 

Kylo immediately went to the door. "Hux! Come out, I'm sorry!"

"Go away." He sounded a bit choked, like he was trying not to cry.

"Come on, I was just trying to help. You're in no condition have done all that work. You should have been resting!"

"I have been. It's all I've been doing! I'm a useless person!"

"You can decorate the room, how about that?"

"I'd just be picking things out, I wouldn't be able to do anything. It'd all still be you. It would look ugly, anyways."

"But wouldn't it be more fun doing it together?"

"I wanted to do something by myself for the babies." Millicent meowed again, and Kylo could hear Hux say something to her, but couldn't make out the words. 

"Babies?"

"It's twins."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's what I was going to tell you." Kylo tried fruitlessly to twist the doorknob. Then he remembered the key. He lifted up the picture on the wall of Hux holding Millicent as a kitten, and grabbed the key from where it was taped to the wall. He unlocked the door and opened it. Hux was sitting on the bed with Millicent in his arms.

Hux looked away from him as he sat next to him. "I'm sorry, pumpkin. I didn't know how badly you wanted to do it yourself."

"Too late now." Millicent kneaded against Hux's chest, purring. 

"Well... how about I pick the things for the baby room, we get another crib for the second baby, and you can put it all together once I haul it up? I won't touch anything until you're done."

"I can do it by myself?"

"I promise."

That seemed to cheer up Hux. He wiped his eyes. "I'm still upset that you painted the rest of the room."

"I guessed so. Want to watch a movie together?"

"Sure."

-

They ended up picking out decorations and supplies together. Hux was glad he went along, able to veto things that Kylo would have picked out if he hadn't been there. He suspected that Kylo was going to go back and buy some of them anyways. He'd insisted that Kylo not buy a sword to put in the baby's room, and drove it into Kylo's skull that he would immediately return the weapon if he saw it in the room.

Kylo, as promised, didn't try to alter or finish things for him, even though he wanted to after a doctor's appointment confirmed it was twins and said Hux needed lots of rest.

He compromised by taking an equal amount of rest per the work he did in the baby's room. That seemed to sate Kylo, who made sure he wasn't overworking himself at all, especially when it came to building furniture. He only asked for Kylo's help in having the larger pieces of furniture moved after he built them, not wanting to strain himself.

As he turned around to grab a screwdriver while assembling a small shelf, he noticed something on top of the doorway. Kylo's sword.

" _Ren!_ "

Kylo came in quickly, thinking it was a shout for help. "What's wrong?" Then he noticed Hux was glaring at him, arms crossed. Hux looked above his head. "Oh."

"What did I say about swords?! No weapons in the babies' room! Take it back to the basement!"

Kylo reluctantly pulled the sword down and left. Hux sighed, rolling his eyes. He went back to working on the shelf.

-

Eventually, the room was finished, and Hux was proud of it. It had a nice color scheme of black, red, and grey, and Kylo had brought up stuff he had stored in the basement for him to put up on the shelves. Some crystals and trinkets from his younger days. The only things not matching the colors were toys and such from their friends, stored neatly in a bin next to the dresser.

He caught Kylo trying to put the sword in there and dragged him out of the room, threatening to throw it out if he tried to sneak it in again.

It didn't matter if it 'matched the aesthetic' of the room, he wasn't having a sharp, dangerous weapon so close to the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> I take mpreg kylux requests on @Oblioknowlton, see my faq for details !


End file.
